A computer network is a group of computers, such as Personal Computers (PCs), interconnected by communication paths. One advantage of creating a PC network is that a peripheral on one PC, such as a modem connected to the Internet, can be used by other PCs in the network. This typically requires that a "proxy" application reside on the PC connected to the Internet, or the "server" PC. The proxy handles requests for Internet information from the other PCs in the network, or "client" PCs. Such a network avoids the cost of purchasing a second modem, as well as the cost of installing and maintaining a second telephone line.
It can be difficult, however, to configure this network to allow the client PCs to access the modem. This is especially true for the average consumer who is not familiar with the software and hardware mechanics underlying a PC network. One problem is configuring the application program that accesses the Internet, such as Netscape Navigator version 2.01 available from Netscape Communications Corporation in Mountain View, Calif., to recognize that a proxy is being used. Another problem is that some applications are not "proxy aware," that is, they are not even capable of being configured to use a proxy at all. These difficulties are avoided with the use of a proxy that does not require an application program to be specially configured, also referred to as a "transparent" proxy.
Because a request for Internet data must first pass through the network, including through the proxy or transparent proxy, the delay before the Internet data is transferred, or "latency" of the system, is increased. Moreover, after the data is obtained from the Internet it must be sent back through the proxy to the application. This also increases the latency of the system.
The increased latency creates a problem when certain multimedia applications are used, such as RealAudio available from RealNetworks, Inc. in Seattle, Wash. An application such as RealAudio plays sound received, or "streamed," over the Internet in real time. This type of application requires that a large number of small data packets be quickly transferred to the PC from the Internet. Each of these small packets are separately transferred and each would incur the increased latency described above. As a result, the performance of an application such as RealAudio on a network is degraded and can even be unusable. A similar problem occurs when moving pictures are displayed with an application such as RealVideo, also available from RealNetworks, Inc. Other multimedia applications, such as "Internet telephone" software programs, are also sensitive to increased system latencies.
In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for a method and apparatus for obtaining data over a network that reduces the latencies caused by a proxy, and solving the above-discussed problems.